


Nothing Left

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have a complicated relationship, to say the least. It's not easy to ignore or forget the past, regardless of the present. Miles is finding that out the hard way.</p>
<p>{Note: Can be viewed as slash or friendship, depending on your tastes.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 'Out With a Bang' challenge @ [fandomverse](http://fandomverse.livejournal.com/).
> 
> This vid doesn't have have anything specifically slashy in it, so it can be viewed as a slash vid or friendship vid, depending on whether you ship Miles and Bass or not. I do, but of course it's not everyone's thing. I hope you enjoy the vid, regardless. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Sailed Away by Saving Abel


End file.
